


Sweet Blind Engagement

by Celsive



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Agent!Harry, M/M, Prince!Eggsy, You can call it a fairytale
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celsive/pseuds/Celsive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“帮我个忙，如果你能挡住后面那群追我的人，我会换上女装——然后撩起裙子对着你的老二坐下去。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Blind Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> KSM叔X王子蛋西，此处蛋西是个甜牙齿（Sweet Tooth）w

 

      Eggsy并不记得上一次他的母亲——同时也是这个国家的王后——双手用力压在自己肩膀上是什么时候了，但那很疼，尤其是她完全知道该如何用力，才能让Eggsy屈服。

      “Eggsy，”他的母亲用诱哄的声音喊着他的名字，双手却还在施力，隔着两层衣服他都能感觉到长长的指甲戳着自己肩背。

      他屁股深深陷在沙发里， _好嘛，再用力一点，_ 以他最近又胖了几磅的体重来说，坐穿个洞也不是问题。明明整个人都动弹不得，却还是宁死不从，Michelle看着儿子一副英勇就义的表情，非常想翻个白眼。其实对Eggsy来说，凭借蛮力去挣脱Michelle的束缚轻而易举，可是随之而来的代价很惨重，Michelle可以换着法子，让他在接下来的好几个星期里都摄入不到任何与糖有关的食物。

      她换上期待的表情，Eggsy慌了神，她知道了。

      “他不光是贵族，还是一名以绅士风度闻名的男士。”虽然之前已经说过了，但是他母亲显然认为有必要再重复一遍，好让自己的儿子意识到，这个婚约并不是一次纯粹的政治联姻，而是经过众人深思熟虑的。“非常有教养。况且，他和你的父亲是深交，我保证他不会为难你。”

      Eggsy的肩膀已经垮下来了，他知道自己先前竖起的防线已经渐渐降下，不过他还要垂死挣扎一下，才能符合刚自己那夸张的表情。

      “为什么我就不能要个女人？”他的双臂抱在胸前，气鼓鼓地说道。

      王后眯起了眼睛，上上下下打量着自己的儿子。

      Eggsy不禁咬住了舌头。

      “好啦好啦，”他自暴自弃，反正全世界都知道他喜欢男人了，对不对？“谢谢你们哪，帮我找了个陌生男人做未婚夫，我他妈连这人长什么鬼样都不知道。”

      “你的礼仪哪儿去了，Eggsy？”她责怪地说道。“这个不需要担心，我早都安排好了。”Michelle的双手从自己儿子的肩膀上撤离，开心地捧住了他的脸。她眼里闪过一丝如愿以偿的光芒，仿佛早就料到Eggsy会这么说。“你们先见上一面，之后的事情可以慢慢来。”

      Eggsy不可置信地瞪大双眼，刚才那戏剧性的转变是啥？还有，他刚才是不是自己给自己挖了个坑，还顺便跳了下去？

      “等等，你是说？”他惊恐地缩进沙发深处。

      “他明天就会进宫里。”他的母亲微笑着宣布。

 

      所以，这就是为什么Eggsy此时僵硬地坐在会客厅沙发里，目光呆滞地盯着地板，内心悔恨无比。他怎么都想不明白，为啥他就被骗进黑漆漆的兔子洞里了呢？

      王后在他对面，不失优雅地咽下最后一块点心，她总是喜欢在这个时候享用红豆玛德琳，配上烫舌的红茶。还有二十分钟不到，他的婚约者就要到来了。她喊来仆人，换上新的糕点和茶。Eggsy盯着盛在洁白骨瓷碟子里小巧又精致的马卡龙，又产生了种视死如归的错觉。

      他才不管对方是绅士还是贵族，还是任何其它什么鬼身份，他不能就这样和一个陌生人在一起，无论有多少保证，他都觉得自己做不到Michelle口中的“慢慢来”。

      去他的皇室生活和婚约。

_以及，再见了，我亲爱的马卡龙。_

      “我出去透透气，”他从沙发唆地上站起，感觉双腿有点发软，却还是尽力装得泰若自然。

      Michelle只是挑了挑眉毛，没说什么。

      保持着平常心走出会客厅，先是在前厅里假装停留了片刻，然后趁着Michelle和其他人不注意，立刻走向前厅的出口。

      皇宫里每一个地方他都熟悉无比，尤其是几条出逃路线，因为，Gary王子是皇宫里最令人头疼的。还没成年，他就总是想方设法跑到各种奇怪的地方去，平日里的出访和贵族学校里的寄宿生活根本满足不了他（对民间甜食）的好奇心。Eggsy穿过第二条长廊时突然看到了朝他大步走来的警卫，这操他的是心灵感应还是什么？他在心里暗骂，Michelle肯定是通知了警卫，让他们把他架回去，怪不得刚才一脸无动于衷。

      他焦急地咬着嘴唇，忽然记得长廊左手边第二个房间和另外一个庭院相通，然后是下一条走廊，下一个门，一条小道，最后的终点便是皇宫里的一个隐秘的出口。拜托，Eggsy飞快地闪进那间屋子，把门锁上，希望王后不要在最后的出口也派了警卫把守。

      果不其然，另外一个地方也有警卫，他脚下的步子立即变成快跑。三个警卫在后面追着他，Eggsy突然觉得今天身上这套衣服都是Michelle的陷阱，不然怎么操他的怎么那么紧！都要崩开了！而且他可以保证不是最近小肚腩胖了一圈的错！

      他故意拐错了好几个弯，绕得那几个警卫晕头转向，还不够，他自己在这场追逐游戏里也不断消耗大量体力，眼下脑海里只剩下那条长满杂草的小道，那是条运输用的通道，一般来说皇宫里物资补给都是从那儿走的，只要过了那扇门就好，只要翻过了那扇铁栅栏一样的门——

      Eggsy一下子被撞倒在地上，他的大脑停止了美妙的幻想，屁股上传来的一阵疼痛让他认清了现实。

      “对不起，”那人的声音先传入了他耳中。

      Eggsy 抬起头，一名大概五十岁左右的男子朝自己伸出手，脸上满是抱歉的神情。他的另一只手拿着把黑色长柄伞，鼻梁上的粗框眼镜给它的主人添加了几分严肃之感。Eggsy在脑海里搜寻了一遍，他确信，自己从来没在皇宫里见过这个人，而对方的着装打扮也不像皇宫里的成员。但他喜欢对方的英式口音，脸上担忧又关切的表情，以及，修长的手指。

      突然，急促的脚步声从不远处传来，他记起自己刚才在干什么。

      他一把抓上了眼前男人的手，温暖的触感让Eggsy失神了片刻。

      “帮我个忙，”利落站定，他轻轻咬着下唇，眼睛透过长长的睫毛可怜巴巴地望向对方。“如果你能帮我挡住后面那群追我的人，”他故意拉长了声音，因为接下来才是重头戏，踮起脚，带着喘息声靠在对方耳边说道：“我会换上女装——然后撩起裙子对着你的老二坐下去。”Eggsy知道这招对任何男人都有着致命的效果，只有一种情况他会失手，就是这个男人是恐同的直男。

      明显感觉到男人僵了一秒，他充满希望地望着对方。

      “在原地等着我。”

      出乎意料，那人拉开两人之间过于亲昵的距离，然后举起Eggsy的手，在他手背上落下一吻。

      这个结果可以说是，完全超出了Eggsy的预期希望。Eggsy知道他明明只是在利用这个男人罢了，应该在对方放下自己手的那一刻转身就跑，而不是，傻愣愣地站在原地，甚至带着满腔期待。

      根本不需要期待，等看到了接下来发生的一切之后，他的下巴都掉了下来。那名陌生人用比自己刚才站定更加干脆利落的动作解决了追上来的警卫，之后他转过身，轻轻弹了弹西装上根本不存在的灰尘，脸上的表情淡定得超乎所以。年长的陌生男人盯着他，眼里含着看似善意的笑容。

      “那么，你的承诺还在吗？”

 

      如果那么轻易就可以让Eggsy认为自己惹了大麻烦，或者说犯了追悔莫及的错误，那么他也就不是整个皇宫里最惹人头疼的皇室成员了。

      他们坐上了出租车，一路向市区繁华地段驶去。Eggsy转过头，对着身后的陌生人撅起嘴，还在为刚才自己遭到“背叛”所生气。

      “你身上带了钱和证件吗？”他半天才憋出一句话。

      对方点点头，Eggsy眨眨眼睛，立即露出了狡黠的笑容。

      “很好，那么跟我来。”急喘逐渐平稳了，他终于可以开始计划下一步了。几分钟前，铁门上的防盗刺直接操蛋的戳烂了他的裤子，嗷。而那个陌生人，显然不能理解Eggsy选择了翻门这个非常不优雅的举动。他在Eggsy翻过去后慢慢靠近铁门，仔细观察起来，紧接着退后了一小步，Eggsy看着他抬起腿，一脚狠狠地踹烂了铁门上的锁。

      “ _皇室大门？_ ”他用自己随身携带的黑伞推开了铁门。

      “你……”Eggsy涨红了脸，赶忙用手捂住自己的屁股。

      Eggsy 已经想好了。只要他的母亲没有找到他，他绝对不会主动回去的。回去只会面对一段毫无未来的婚姻，Eggsy决定能逃多远逃多远，被抓回去就算他倒霉。首先，他得去搞一些钱，还有一套可以用的证件。他带着那个陌生人来了自己偷逃出宫时最常去的酒吧，还不是他们的营业时间，但是Eggsy还是大大咧咧地推开门走进去。那男人也跟着他走了进来。

      Harry并没有听清刚才自己救下的男孩和酒保说了什么，他礼貌地站在离吧台较远的门口处，偷听别人的谈话不是一名绅士应该做的。

      几分钟后，那男孩得意洋洋地朝他走开，手里拿着白色信封。

      “怎么？”男孩似乎看到了他好奇的眼神，“Jamal是我的朋友，他有办法弄到假证件。认识他之后，就在他这儿留了一些我的东西，以备不时之需。”然后他从信封里掏出钱和证件，证件上印着男孩的照片，至于其它的信息，Harry推测都是伪造的。

      他显然没有意识到自己刚才那番话透露太多信息了，但是Harry并没有指出来，他简单地点了点头。“接下来去哪里？”

      男孩浅色的眼瞳闪过一丝期待的光芒，“服装店。”他现在穿在身上那套西装裤子有一条难看的口子，Harry抬起了一边的眉毛，里面的白色内裤若隐若现。男孩的脸颊染上窘迫的红色，他瞪了Harry一眼，“我总不能穿这一身烂衣服逃走吧。

      “说到这个，我从救下你的那一刻就在想了。”Harry直视着男孩的眼睛，他比年轻人高几英寸，于是微微低下头。“为什么要从皇宫里逃走呢，殿下？”

      Eggsy连眼睛都没眨一下，他早就该意识到，眼前这个陌生的男子总会猜出他的真实身份。虽然Gary王子的曝光率远没有他的两位兄长高，但由于他喜欢男人的新闻曾经轰轰烈烈闹了好一阵子，全国上下能认出他的脸的人肯定也不少。

      只是，他还不想告诉对方原因。这不是什么光彩的事，虽然也算不上丑闻，不过万一这个男人转身就去联系八卦杂志记者什么的，那岂不是完蛋了？

      Eggsy舔舔突然变得干燥无比的嘴唇，张开口，发现说话是如此困难。

      “不关你的事。”他把刚才酝酿在嗓子眼里的谎言咽了下去，他就是不想对着这个陌生人撒谎，但他不知道为什么。“如果你不想摊上我这个麻烦，现在离开也可以。”

      嘴上是这么说的，他心里却不是这么想的。他希望这个男人留下，不管是做他的保镖，还是……一夜情对象，总之，他第一次产生了有个伴也不错的念头。

      “我没有觉得您是个麻烦。”对方摇摇头，Eggsy屏住了呼吸，他的心跳飞快。“况且，”男人停顿了片刻，该死，他是如何做到仅用一个单词就勾住了自己的所有注意力的？“您还欠我一个承诺。”

      Eggsy倒抽了一口气。

 

      他不是没有穿过女装，那是小时候的事情了。他穿的也不是轻飘飘的裙子，而是那种苏格兰裙子，Eggsy不记得自己为什么要穿上那套衣服，某种程度来说，他还挺享受的。

      在试衣间里套上裤子，他红着脸，猛地摇摇头，将关于裙子的思考赶进了脑海深处。他的体型算不上纤细，长时间的锻炼和健身也让他保持了不错的身材……尽管这段时间的放纵好像让他又反弹了一些。

      不是他的错，Eggsy嘟起嘴，要怪就怪皇宫里新来了个比利时厨子，他做甜点时总喜欢加大量的巧克力酱，还偷偷塞给他好吃的松露块。

      他们最终把目的地定在维也纳，陌生人——或许现在该叫他Harry了，没有提出任何异议。他们买好票，坐上火车，顺利地离开了自己的国家。Eggsy一路上假装看窗外的风景，他害怕自己只要再多看Harry一眼，就会忍不住主动脱下裤子，坐上男人滚烫的阴茎，像个廉价的妓女一样任其操弄。他感觉到自己的脸颊有些发烫，于是立刻用手盖住了一边的脸，胳膊撑在桌子上。

      “我有个问题，”他的身体向男人的方向倾去，“你来皇宫是为了什么？”

      Harry有着一双犹如比利时巧克力色的眼瞳，Eggsy差点就忘了自己想从对方身上套出更多信息的目的。

      “我看到了皇室提供的一份工作，私人保镖，今天是我最后一轮面试。”

      “噢，”好像是有这么一回事，但他没放在心上。“那还真是……”他似乎搞砸了眼前这个男人的大好前程。在他的国家里，皇室私人保镖算是一份美差，他们拿着高薪水，却不用像政客们的保镖那样，每天提心吊胆，这儿的人民都相当喜爱自己的皇室，差不多有一百年内都没有发生过刺杀或者伤害皇室的事故了，连威胁都没有。真的没有，他出柜时收到某些宗教组织的威胁信和其他男人的求爱信不算。

      “给谁做保镖？”

      “这个问题我不便明说。”

      Eggsy盯着年长男子的脸看了一会儿，从那张冷静的脸上，他暂时看不出对方有没有故意回避这个问题。

      想了想，他下定决心般。

      “对不起，”这句话说出来是那么陌生，他不擅长道歉，从小到大，他更加习惯别人向他说“对不起”这几个字。“我不知道……”

      “您不需要太过自责，”Harry眨了下眼睛，他对王子的道歉没有显露出任何惊讶，仿佛这些都是Eggsy应该做的。“我也需要承担一部分责任，毕竟，这是我自己做出的选择。”

      Eggsy将那句“是我让你做出了这样的选择”吞下了肚子，他可不想让自己再脸红一次，今天已经够了。

      “你可以叫我Eggsy，暂时别再用敬语喊我。现在，我们算是平等的。”Eggsy露出了小小的微笑，他注意到对方脸上的线条似乎也柔和下来了，然后嘴角又不禁上扬了些许。“好啦，让我们看看维也纳有什么好玩的。”他戴上新买的平视眼镜，在桌子上摊开了刚买的导游图。

      赶到维也纳也该下午三点了。他们在火车的餐车车厢里享用完午餐，Harry把自己的那份饭后甜点让给了Eggsy，他难得没有感到任何窘迫，而是开开心心地将对方的焦糖布丁吞下了肚子。

      Eggsy跳下火车，指着出口的方向，“那边？”

      他还记得刚才在导游图上看到，出了火车站就可以找到大巴，他们查阅了许多旅游景点，但是都被一一否决。实际上，旅游景点也没什么好看的，Eggsy也同意这个看法，尤其是他自己家的皇宫和这儿的建筑风格也差不到哪儿去。

      他小时候来过一次维也纳，可是那时他非常小，大部分时间只允许呆在给皇室安排的酒店里，所以音乐之都根本就没有给他留下任何印象。

      下了公交车，Eggsy和Harry并排而行，可能他稍微快了一点儿。将鸭舌帽摘掉，这里应该不会有人认出他。这个念头击中了他，让人感觉轻松又愉快，他并不是真的讨厌皇室生活或者乱七八糟的礼仪，只是，他总得需要找个地方透口气，不是吗？

      “那么，你在来应聘之前也是保镖吗？”

      “我是个裁缝。”Harry简洁地回答。

      Eggsy被这个回答呛了一下，“我可从来没见过这样的裁缝，别骗我了，你肯定是经过训练的。”

      “我的确是，”他点点头，坦率地承认。“不过，那并不是什么值得谈论的故事。”

      “好吧。”Eggsy瘪了瘪嘴，没再深究。

      他们走过了一座桥，前方是喷泉广场。下午的阳光偶尔才从云层里钻出来，羞涩地探着脑袋，但是午后的余热还未散去。Eggsy倒是觉得这样的天气挺舒服的，他新买的休闲外套系在腰间，下摆随意晃动着。

      “做裁缝好玩吗？”他又问道，注意力却被广场边缘不太起眼的冰淇淋车分散了。

      “如果你指的是每天能碰上有趣的客人，那么我的回答是，不。挑剔的客人倒是不少。”Harry似乎也注意到了眼前男孩的分神，他顺着Eggsy视线的方向望过去。“你想吃吗？”

      “呃，”Eggsy不好意思地点点头。“你要吗？”

      “不了，谢谢，我可以在那儿等你。”Harry指着不远处地长椅。

      “等我两分钟。”

      他买好了覆盆子口味冰淇淋，舔了一大口，虽然口感比不上自己平时吃的，但是没人要求他注意吃相，这才是最令人惬意的。Eggsy一屁股坐在Harry的身边，一下一下地舔着冰淇淋，融化的速度比他想象得快。

      “Eggsy，”他转过头，忽然发现一块白色的方巾凑到了自己嘴边。“别动。”Harry不容置疑地说道，他用那块方巾擦掉了男孩嘴边的冰淇淋。

_——等等等等等等等！？_

      他们凑得太近了，Harry几乎能闻到对方嘴唇上散发出的覆盆子味。从一开始见到Eggsy时，他就从对方身上闻到有不属于他这个年龄层次的甜味儿。

      他诱惑自己时是一块热情得快要融化的黑巧克力，在出租车以及酒吧里是味道奇怪的甘草糖，等他换上现在这套衣服之后，又变成了清新爽口的薄荷硬糖。然后，他们坐在这里，Eggsy大大咧咧地舔着冰淇淋，完全没有任何皇家礼仪可言，这让他想起了孩子们喜欢吃的棉花糖，甜蜜又柔软。

      Harry有些好笑地看着年轻人呆愣了好久，直到融化的冰淇淋滑至他指间，他才猛地回过神，埋头继续吃起冰淇淋来。这次他倒是小心了许多，不再让吃得到处都是，可他没法再忘记方巾拭过自己下唇的感觉，在他小时候保姆会这么做，替他擦擦脏掉的嘴巴，也许只有保姆曾给予过他特殊的关怀。

      吃完冰淇淋之后他们坐了会儿，然后决定去坐船。买好票的时候恰恰赶上游轮准备开航，Eggsy差点就以为Harry赶不上了，哪知才站定在甲板上，Harry的气息就贴了上来，他下意识抓住了男人的手，将他拉向自己，远远地离开船与港口交接的河水，“我还以为你上不来了。”他气喘吁吁地说道，依旧紧紧握着对方的手。

      “如果是这样，我会在终点等你。”

      尽管他知道只是调情，这话依然让人悸动，“你不会丢下我的，对吧？”

      游船行驶得并不是很快，他们坐在甲板上的椅子里，要了两杯咖啡。

      他没有注意到旁边有个扎了马尾的金发姑娘认出了自己，那女孩惊讶地指着他，张大嘴说道：“你是不是——”

      Harry比他快了一步，“这位小姐，”他露出了迷人的微笑，“我的男朋友怎么了？”

      女孩余下半截话一时被Harry的笑容拦在了嗓子里，那笑容坚定、自信，又不容置疑，还含有一丝非常明显的占有欲，Eggsy坐在一旁，紧张地咽了口口水。而女孩的嘴一张一合，半天都没有说出一句话来，Eggsy好笑地看着她脸上复杂的表情。

      “对不起，我可能认错人了。”她最终说到。

      松了口气，Eggsy推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，将脸侧到另外一边去。他不想让更多的人注意到这段小插曲。

      他努力不去想刚才Harry说了什么，只是应急罢了。悄悄移动着身体，他们的膝盖互相擦过。Harry突然凑到他耳边，低声说：“我们可能得多演一会儿，她还在看你。”

      身体僵了几秒，直到那湿热的气息扑打着他的耳朵，他才有所反应。

      “好的。”

      他放松身体，然后Harry的手臂环上他的背，将他揽进怀里。两具身体实际上保持着若即若离的距离，但他还是局促不安，在对方的怀抱里小幅度扭动着。他是皇室，从小就远离人群，长大之后触碰他身体的也仅有父母和两位兄长。如果不是亲人，他更加习惯那种带着性暗示的身体接触，而这种，却是全新的体验。到现在为止，Harry都只能算是陌生人，他们不了解彼此，也不太可能有任何深交，也许这站之后就会分道扬镳。

      Harry再次凑上来，他强忍着退缩的冲动，允许那人在自己耳边说着无伤大雅的笑话，而他也的确笑了，这一切都是表演，演给那边那位疑心很重的小姐看。Eggsy艰难地吞咽着，有那么一瞬间，他希望Harry真的是自己的男朋友，甚至是……婚约者，但幻觉持续了一秒不到，他无力地瘫在椅子里，用一口咖啡压下内心突然泛起的失落感。

      “Harry，”他努力不在说话时喘息。“我们还有多久到对岸。”

      “我想还要二十分钟。”他在他脸颊留下纯洁一吻。

 

      他们没再提起船上发生的事。

      也许Eggsy只剩下两个选择了，一是，把男人拉近空无一人的小巷子里，丢脸地求他操哭自己，因为这样的事情再发生一次，他就要疯掉了；二是，逃得越远越好，否则他就要丢掉自己最后的尊严。

      可他没有选择任何一种方式，而是继续若无其事地走在Harry身边，眼睛四处张望，假装贴在墙上的艺术海报引起了他的兴趣。

      他们去看了场公共表演，在一家装饰独特的书店里呆了近一个小时。Eggsy给自己的小妹妹Daisy买了本立体童话故事书，准备晚点邮寄出去，又在隔壁的音响店买了张爵士乐碟。晚上七点，他们在露天饭馆里吃了晚餐，Eggsy要了瓶红酒，吃完之后他们又回到了河边。他故意放慢了脚步，跟在Harry后面，惬意地呼吸着旁人避之不及的河腥味，双脚因为长时间步行发酸发胀，Eggsy也不是在抱怨，他觉得这才是真实生活必不可少的一部分。

      他没醉，然而Harry不知道。Eggsy完全可以装作在红酒的影响下，捅破他们之间最后的一层纸。他想试着亲吻Harry，舌头舒服地在对方的口腔里搅动，之后，他们会找个酒店住下来，他完成他的承诺——尽管不是百分百完成，然后，在第二天拂晓时分偷偷离开。

      只是这一切都没有发生。

      第二天早晨，餐馆里的电视机放着早间新闻，Eggsy呆呆地盯着眼前的炒蛋、焦脆的香肠还有黏糊糊的豆子，偶尔抬头，瞟上一眼电视里的内容。

      他看到了自己的脸。

      “这他妈是什么？”刚喝的牛奶差点呛着他。

      Harry转向电视，Eggsy看着他缓慢地眨了眨眼，毫无表情地看着电视上播放着自己放倒三个警卫时的监控录像。

      “我想这算是贵国的通缉令？”

      Eggsy瑟缩了一下，监控录像没有拍到Harry的正脸，但那身装扮却很好认。

      “我不知道，”他昧心地回答，说话变得结结巴巴。“也、也许是……”

      Harry歪着头思考着，Eggsy发现他没来得及喝自己的浓缩咖啡。

      “听着，”王子无奈地叹了口气。“也许是时候分开了，继续和我在一起只会惹上麻烦。”

      “那分开后你准备去哪？”

      “我？我准备——”话说到一半，他卡住了，想起自己之前作出过能逃多久就逃多久的决定。但现在他不得不回去，必须跟那些人讲清楚，眼前的男人和他逃婚这档子破事没有关系。

      对方安静地等待他回答，仿佛这是个考验。

      “我回去，跟他们解释清楚，这不是你的错。”他舔了舔下唇，胃部一阵抽搐。他还没吃饱，却没了食欲。他得赶快回去，越快越好，坐火车只需要三个半小时。

      “我送你回去。”Harry简明地说到。

      他摇摇头，“不行。我不管你那受过什么样的训练，但是回去太危险了，他们可能会把你抓起来。所以，你最好是回英国去。”

      “Eggsy，”他看到对方眯起眼睛，显然不太赞同这个提议，Harry应该明白，这大概是最好的办法了。“那么，我送你去火车站。”

      这个倒是可以接受，他同意了，然后起身，准备离开座位。

      “把你的早餐吃完。”

      Eggsy愣住。

      Harry——这个他才认识不到二十四小时，连姓氏都没告诉他的男人，在用命令的语气跟他说话。这可是他人生头一次，受到了来自陌生人的指令。

      “吃完它，”这次他换上了诱哄的语气，“你不应该浪费食物。”

      而他却想臣服于他。

 

      手指紧紧抓着Harry的西装袖子，Eggsy知道，有人会注意到这个动作。他不在乎，他就要走了，也许是永远分离，为什么还要让别人的目光来打量他？

      “时间到了。”

      “我知道。”他咬着下唇，和Harry相处的片段像电影里的蒙太奇一样在他脑海里回放。“就再等一会儿。”

      年长的男人不易察觉地叹了口气，他没办法忽视对方的伤感与不舍，这孩子身上的气味变成了杏仁般的苦味，“殿下。”

      “什么？”他用浅色的眼瞳注视着自己。

      “有句话，我希望您能记住。”他抬起手，将男孩头上戴着的鸭舌帽扶正。“礼仪成就不凡之人。”

 

      她的男孩儿长大了，Michelle有这种感觉，她知道自己没有弄错。

      Gary，或者他的昵称，Eggsy，似乎学会了遇到问题时沉静下来思考，而不是像个网球拍子，狠狠把球弹回去。

      “我想向Hart先生道歉。”年轻的王子说，他口中的Hart先生是他曾经的婚约者，Michelle欣慰地点点头，她会安排好一切。

 

      王后帮他安排好一切并不表示他准备好了，他只能用坐立不安来形容此刻。

      “该死的。”

      漫长沉默之后，Eggsy只能骂出这样一句脏话。

      Hart无辜地眨眨眼睛，他换了套鸽灰色订制西装，翘着长长的腿坐在皇宫会客厅沙发上。

      “语言，Eggsy。”

      “你没说过你就是我的、我的——”他不知道自己此时是震惊、激动、兴奋还是欣喜，但他只想忘掉一切所学，狠狠扑上去给对方一个深吻，或者…… _唔，其实还是打他一拳更好。_ “我还以为我再也见不到你了！你这个大骗子！糟糕透顶的演员！随便吃人豆腐的混蛋！”他红着脸，上气不接上气地吼道。

_操你个_ _Harry Hart_ _！_

      “我说过了，”Harry直勾勾地盯着他的脸，再无掩饰。“我会在终点等你。”

 

      Harry目不转睛地盯着报纸的头条，想不到那孩子居然那么受民众欢迎，早报花了好几个版面来报道他们的婚礼，甚至连他老家的太阳报都登了一篇文章，其中提到了他和Gary王子是如何相遇的。Harry不知道这条消息是如何泄露出去的，但那篇报道上的确写到了维也纳，只是大部分都不是真的。

      到处都是，他们大概好几天都不想看电视或者上网了。

      这时，与他所在房间相连的门打开了。

      “我说，”Eggsy扭捏的声音从门后面传来。“现在反悔还来得及吗？”

      他想转过头去，却没有这么做。“Eggsy，你还记得我是怎么教你的？”

      久久没有回应，Harry补充道：“人无言而不信。”

      “我、我知道了。”然后门就关上了，Harry在外面又坐了五分钟，给对方足够时间去准备，现在该轮到他登场了。

      是Eggsy说想要一个难忘的蜜月，于是Harry想起那个承诺，他从未忘记。

      Eggsy背对着他，光裸的肩膀暴露在空气中，女式白色小礼服的裙摆刚好遮在膝盖上方。他还在和礼服背后的拉链斗争，Harry忍住大笑的冲动，快步走过去。

      “需要帮忙吗？”他的手轻轻地贴上对方裸露在外的皮肤，感到年轻人在颤栗。

      不等回应，Harry就擅自移开了对方的手，帮他拉上拉链。

      “转过来看着我。”于是他的殿下就转过身来，一脸怒气。他瞪着Harry，可脸颊上两朵无法掩饰的绯红出卖了他。 _红丝绒蛋糕和樱桃果酱_ ，Harry忍不住凑上去，吻了吻对方的脸颊，也许他对一名王子下达命令有点上瘾了。

      “你那时候说，如果我帮你挡住后面那群追着你的人——”

      “‘我会换上女装，然后撩起裙子对着你的老二坐下去’，对不对？”

      这句话对Harry来说依旧充满了魔力，他感觉到下腹传来一阵燥热，恨不得现在就将男孩压进床垫里。但是，他说什么来着？他会自己坐上来啊。

      “我是这么说的，”男孩用食指点着他的胸口，推着他，一点点将他逼向房间中心的双人床。他脸颊烧得通红，手指转向不远处一只被打开了的箱子。“但是我没想到， _你、他、妈、给、我、准、备、了、一、箱、裙、子。_ ”

      也许是准备多了点，不过眼前的人已经是他的丈夫了，他知道他的承受范围。

      “Hart，我真是对你失望透顶。”Eggsy学他的样子摇着头。

      年轻人嘴上这么说，下一秒却猛地用力，一把将他推倒在床上，“非常失望。”他抬起下巴，傲慢地俯视对方。

      恼羞成怒地拽了拽蓬松的裙摆，腰间的蝴蝶结随着这个动作晃动。Eggsy一边的膝盖跪在Harry大腿一侧，另一条腿绷直着，脚尖大概还点着地，这样子就像是在跳舞。

      Harry仅仅是无辜地看着他。

      Eggsy眯起眼睛，终于将另一边的膝盖也压上床垫。

      男孩俯下身，双手撑着柔软的床，一点点地向他爬过来。Harry用胳膊撑起上半身，通过小礼服的低领，他能看到对方白皙的胸口。任何人，只需要伸出手，用力将领子拉下，就可以用手指揉捏起男孩胸前的两点粉红。

      挑逗他，让理性化为混沌。

      而他没有这么做，而是充满耐心地等待着。

      男孩深吸一口气，然后垂下头，先是覆上自己丈夫薄薄的双唇。这个姿势让他觉得不舒服，脖子勾着，凉凉的空气扫着他裸露的肩膀和后背。

      Harry张开嘴，允许对方柔软的舌头贴上。

      两根舌头缓慢地搅动着，确是很舒服。Harry将注意力集中在这个绵长的吻上，于是舌尖便尝到了Eggsy口中的甘甜。他故意用力吮吸着那根灵巧的舌头，而Eggsy也不甘示弱，变着法撩拨着他的神经，仿佛在角逐着某些不存在的东西。

      “Fuck，”这个吻中断之后，Eggsy慌忙退开，急促地喘气，红润的唇上染着水光。Harry下意识舔了舔自己的嘴唇，仿佛还能尝到甜味。

      “脏话太多了。”他责备道，眼里却含着笑意。抬起一条腿，膝盖隔着裙子蹭着年轻人的大腿内侧。

      西裤光滑的质感仿若第二层凉凉的肌肤，Eggsy发出一声无助的呜咽。

      他调整好躺着的姿势，Eggsy顺势坐下来，又一次俯下身，双手开始扯着他的衬衫领子。年轻人专注于解开扣子，Harry则抬起右手，摩挲着对方酡红的脸颊，Eggsy的瞳孔在抚摸下一点点扩大。

      男孩将他衬衫的扣子解到一半，然后他弓起背，从Harry的下巴开始，脖子、锁骨、精瘦的胸口，烙下一个又一个吻。

      他直起身，等待着。

      “Eggsy，”Harry喊着。“把裙子撩起来。”

      Eggsy大概明白这是什么意思，Harry的指示让他情不自禁地颤抖，但是无论如何，他都不会反抗。

      压抑着强烈的羞耻感，男孩将小礼服轻飘飘的裙子从正面掀起，冰凉的空气刺激着里面微微泛红的皮肤。

      裙子下面什么都没穿。

      Harry强忍住倒抽一口气的冲动，眼神瞬间暗了几分，犹如黑耀石般深邃。

      “殿下，你太调皮了。”

      早已硬挺的阴茎抽搐了一下，光是这么一个称呼都让他感觉前液从顶端慢慢渗出。他叹出一口气，涨红双颊，不知所措地望着他的丈夫。

      时间仿佛凝固，Eggsy实在受不了Harry炙热的目光。他能感觉到融化的润滑剂，混着肠液，一齐溢出了穴口，不小心弄湿了自己丈夫昂贵的裤子。要知道，刚才换好衣服之后，他可是费了好大劲儿，才勉强忍住因为扩张而情不自禁发出的呻吟。

      他无法控制自己的幻想，是Harry的手指在他体内搅弄。

      没有经过允许，男人会趁着他正犹豫着是否要穿上蕾丝边内裤时，将带有硬茧的手从裙子下方探进来。他会吃惊地喘息，对方却将这默认为应允。可一旦等到那人的中指按进股缝时，他就会恬不知耻地贴上去，紧紧吸住那根手指。

_Harry_ _，进来，我允许你。_

      “我、我来不及穿。”他颤抖着声音说道。

      在他分神的同时，Harry已经有所行动。

      他扶着他的腰，让后者从坐姿转变为跪姿，然后双手从蝴蝶结处下滑至裙摆。他将自己的下半身从Eggsy的胯间移出来，直起身体。Harry坐着，男孩跪着，居高临下地望着他，似乎在寻找自己最后的皇室尊严。

      “这不是您的借口，殿下。”Harry说道。

      上帝啊，他真的从裙子后面探进去了？

      他的手指擦过自己丈夫的大腿根部，揉捏起丰满的臀瓣来。“我们应该做到完美，不是吗？”

      王子羞愧地点点头， _他会发现的_ 。

      他没有弄错，Harry倒抽了一口气。他原本期待着对方后面干燥、温暖又舒适，而非一片湿漉漉的私密之处。他看着几近破碎的年轻人，咬住嘴唇以防泄漏半点过分期待的呻吟。

      某种事实，像锋利的长剑般斩断了他思维的藤条。

      Eggsy嘴边挂上了微笑，他不再是Harry所熟悉的活泼好动的年轻人。那种笑容他见过，只有成熟的有夫之妇曾对他露出这般笑容。年轻人放开手中撩起的裙摆，第一次打破了命令。他伸出手，不轻不重地按着Harry早已鼓起的裆部，然后解开对方的的皮带，拉下拉链，用骨节分明的手指握住自己丈夫发烫的柱身。

      “让我吸你，”他盯着年长男人的眉骨说。

      他改变姿势，跪趴在床上，臀部高高翘起，好让Harry的眼睛一直盯着那儿。

      Eggsy不讨厌给别人口交，他知道这样会给对方带来何种快感，尤其是当你知道，为你服务的是位尊贵的皇族时。他一点点吞下男人的阴茎，鼻尖埋进耻毛里。但这也太大了，他无助地呜咽着，想吐出来一点，Harry却抓着他的头发，在他还没来得及做出反应前将他按了回去。

      “吞下去，亲爱的，不要半途而废。”

_混蛋。_

      他还是照办了，滚烫的欲望几乎灼伤口腔内壁，逼得他泪水在眼眶里打转。

      Eggsy开始专心致志用舌头和上腭舔弄并摩擦他吞下的老二，将整个柱身弄得湿漉漉。还不够，他想着，饥饿感充斥着他的胃。

      “Eggsy。”

      Harry扯着他的头发，弄得Eggsy很疼，于是他吐出阴茎，迷茫地望着对方，Harry的视线并不在他脸上，而是在他胸前。他低下头，发现胸口那块布料因为刚才的动作被揉成一团，挺立的乳尖暴露在外，敏感得发疼，Harry情不自禁用拇指蹭了一下，他立刻发出嘶嘶声。

      “操你个变态，”他喘息着骂道，Harry挑起一边眉毛。

      咬住舌头，他默不作声地倾身向前吻住对方。两具身体紧紧地贴在一起，他热情地献上双唇，直到看着Harry闭上眼睛，双手才向下滑去。

      Harry以同样的热情回吻他，像是发现他的小心思，特意不让对方一心二用。Eggsy轻声哼着，还是成功地把裙子撩起来，然后在情欲彻底控制两人前擅自断开这个吻。

      “看着我，”他调整姿势，感觉到Harry硬挺的阴茎抵着他的股缝，然后开始慢慢坐下去，穴口被撑开所带来的满足感逐渐淹没意识。“进入我，”异物入侵让Eggsy不由自主收缩后穴，即便有双重润滑，他依旧感觉到自己正在被劈成两半。

      “…… _填满我。_ ”

      整个坐下去后，有那么一会儿，Eggsy大气不敢出，任何的动作都会让他反射性绞紧肠道。

      Harry在他脖子上印下安慰性的吻，无声地鼓励他继续。Eggsy心脏跳得飞快，他的全身泛着诱人的粉红，腰间的缎带勒得他生疼。

      他起来一点，重重坐下去。

      “上帝——”

      这场角逐里没有胜者，只有欲望，像是深渊，以迅雷不及掩耳之势吞噬两人。

      Eggsy小心翼翼地又试了一次，他逐渐适应这个节奏，每一次起伏都让Harry顶到肠道最深处，闪电般的快感顺着尾脊传遍全身。他不得不攀上男人的肩膀，求得一个支撑点。

      Harry扶着他的腰，着迷地看着自己年轻的丈夫大口喘息，渐渐失控，他自己的自控力也所剩无几。“你做得很好，”这句话可以说是从牙缝里挤出来的。“是谁将你教得那么好的？”

      汗水和泪水模糊了视线，他看不清Harry的表情，唯有艰难地抑制住呻吟，说：

      “——是你。”

      突然，他的世界翻了个个儿，Harry将他用力压进床垫，他的身体被彻底折了起来。

      他的丈夫找到了完美的角度，每一下都精准地顶着Eggsy的前列腺。他的嗓子哑了，只能无声地唤着Harry的名字，不断又不断。

      他们又吻在一块，唇瓣相接，彼此舔弄、撕咬，甜美得不像话， _上帝啊耶稣基督啊不管你是谁——_

      “我的男孩……”

      Eggsy大声呻吟着，高潮疯狂地席卷着他。而Harry，最后一次撞进年轻人的体内，他感觉自己仿佛被抽空了，无法控制，所有的精液都灌进了男孩紧致的甬道，甚至伴随着过多的肠液一起溢了出来。

      Harry轻轻舔着他的下唇，像是在品尝什么。Eggsy半闭着眼，疲劳不堪，一句抱怨都发不出来。

      他餍足地看着身下软若无骨的男孩。

_像是一滩融化了的奶油。_

 

      Eggsy醒来之后发现Harry正盯着他看。

      “怎么了？”他哑着嗓子问。

      Harry宠溺地吻了吻他的鼻尖，“我在想，也许你需要更多的专业训练。”

 

      END

 

~~然后叔就把蛋西骗进了~~ ~~KSM~~ ~~跟一众骑士秀恩爱（不~~ ~~~~

~~还有叔其实就是应聘蛋西的私人保镖，虽然最后变成了“贴身”……（。~~ ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading XD


End file.
